The Foxes Deal
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Ever wonder about the day shift people?


Y'know people are always talking about Mike S. Jeremy F. and Fritz S.

The three night shift security guards that work in the hell on earth the restaurant becomes at night.

Yet they can at least take comfort knowing they have some means of defense against these killer robots that haunt them night after night.

Me? I'm out there, I'm running around trying to protect everyone. Unlike Ted, that lazy slob. You've heard of that infamous bite of 87? Well he was the jackass that allowed that poor girl to get killed by Foxy! Why didn't he grab her away from that...that thing? At least I take some comfort in knowing that deadly fox is in the back room now. He dosen't bother me.

Sorry, I got a bit ahead of myself there.

I'm Joe, I work the days shifts.

Now let me just say that doesn't mean I don't see my fair share of terror cause the suns out. Thing do get a bit creepy for me as well

For example, the other morning I opened. Yet as I walked in, Foxy...Sorry, I mean the new Foxy, everyone just calls it Mangle now. It was laying on the ground near the entrance it's two heads and eyes looking up at me.

I'm convinced that one has a thing for me. Is that weird? To say one of these killers like me?

To be fair, I do take some time on my breaks to try to fix him/her (I can't really tell if it was meant to be a fox or vixen anymore)

I just can't understand why the manager wants kids to play with it like some kind of toy. What if any of them broke out? Would they go after the kids that make fun of them? The kids that throw pizza on them? Or break them?

I know I should speak up, yet if he found out the stories about the bots spread out to the town. I dare say he'd be the one killing us. He's still not over 87 even.

If I wasn't so desperate for money I'd quit right now. I'm trying to look for other work don't get me wrong. I pray I get called in for an interview somewhere.

Anyway back to Mangle, I try to keep the kids in line when I seem them playing with it.

How did they get that 2nd head on it so good? Still can't figure out how to get it off.

Whenever I save it from those brats, I swear that thing looks at me. As if trying to say thank you. I guess it understands in some way. Like that old Stephen King movie, "Maximum Overdrive." If you haven't seen, in a nutshell. Cars and other machines come alive and try to kill a bunch of people. In one scene a lady freaks out and tries to reason with them yelling. "We made you! We! Made You!"

I guess it understands that. Understands that without us, without people. It wouldn't exist, none of them would.

I wish the manager would let me take it home, my dad loves to tinker with stuff. Who knows? Might get it back to normal.

Yet the real reasons I think Mangle likes me, well lets just say Jeremy's wasn't so lucky one night. He lived yet Bonnie managed to get his leg.

The manager made us swear to shut up, I guess I looked like I couldn't be trusted. I mean Jeremy almost died, thank God it was almost 6 am when that happened

Well I got stuck as the night shift replacement. Winding up that box and keeping an eye out for those killer bots. Lord knows I didn't get any sleep that night.

I try to leave the Freddy mask on all the time, when I'm not winding up the box.

Yet no one told me it doesn't fool Foxy

Well you can guess what happened yet. Foxy jumped out and tackled me

I could see though the mask his hook was raised. Ready to strike. Yet before I was a goner, Mangle fell from the vent and right onto Foxy

Next I heard some kind of broken audio. Sounded like all the pre-recorded stuff they're programmed to say. Like "Yar," and "Come on lets play"

Yet I swear I heard what sounded like a child's voice every so often as well

The next thing I remember, Mangle took of my bear mask and Mangle gave me back my tablet

The rest of the night they all stayed in their spots. Freddy and all, no one moved. Though I did have to keep winding up the music box

The following day, I had to get a broom from the back to clean up a mess. Yet when I went to the closet, Foxy was in it.

He grabbed me in and shut the door

I'm not ashamed to say I nearly pissed my pant out of fear

Yet instead of finishing me off like he'd tried to before. It held up a piece of paper stuck to his hook

Which read

"Keep her safe"

I assume he meant Mangle

"Uh, thanks," I said talking to Foxy. "Say maybe after work I can find time to fix you up? Bring you back out there with the kids and your sis. Just don't bite anyone, hehe"

Foxy responded with a "Yar,"

Which I assumed meant yes.

So that's deal I made with them. I tinker with Foxy and Mangle whenever I find the time. The manager thinks it's weird yet doesn't chew me out for it

I'm just glad the real mechanic comes in and takes care of Freddy and the others to. I think they're a bit jealous of me and the foxes.

I tell them I'll get to them once Foxy and Mangle are done. "Mangle's going to take a lot of time guys. You see she's in bad shape," I say

We. Made. Them.

**The end **


End file.
